


A Million Love Songs

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: Take That Are The Inspiration [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A man who's trying to say three words, the words that make me scared...'<br/>Fluffy 10/Rose one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Song: A Million Love Songs  
> Year: 1992  
> Album: Take That and Party

_A Million Love Songs_   
_A Million Love Songs Later_   
_And here I am trying to tell you that I care_   
_A million love songs later_   
_And here I am_

The Doctor and Rose were at the 15th annual Galactic Ball. The Doctor had said to Rose that he hadn't been in a while and asked her if she would like to come with him. She didn't hesitate to answer, it was a straight yes.

So here they were dancing to 'A Million Love Songs'. Rose had known that this song was well known, but she had no idea that it was well known across the galaxy. She would have to look up Take That on the Universal Wide Web, when they got back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor had both his hands on Rose's hips and hers were around his neck. It felt wonderful, juts being here in each other's arms dancing to a major love song. To Rose, it felt surreal!

Rose looked up into the Doctor's eyes and found herself drowning in them. She had always known that the Doctor had wonderful eyes, and she often felt herself drowning in them, but today was different. She felt more love for him than she had ever done before, and that was saying something. Her eyes, trailed from his eyes to his lips and she found she had to stop herself from pressing a passionate kiss on them. She could feel her heart beating and she could feel her stomach do tiny flips as she looked at him.

The Doctor looked into Rose's eyes as she looked in his. He could feel his hearts beat with love for the woman in front of him. He looked down at her lips and had to fight the temptation to kiss them. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. God, how he wanted to kiss her, to feel her, to hold her, to love her. The only thing that was really holding him back was the fact that he was a coward and that he just couldn't form the words to tell her how he felt.

The Doctor thought about part of the song:

'A man who's trying to say three words  
The words that make me scared.'

Oh, how right that was. The Doctor swore that this song was written for him and Rose. It fitted so perfectly. He was a man who was trying to say those three words. Those eight letters, those three words that had one meaning. He was just too scared to say them.

He had to say them, it was a perfect chance.

"Rose," the Doctor said her name like a prayer which made Rose shiver.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." The Doctor's voice was low and soft.

"OK,"

"Before I do, I need you to know that I am terrified saying this. So if I mess up, I am sorry." Rose nodded. "Rose, I've known you for a long time now and you're my best friend. But, I don't want you to be my best friend anymore; I want you to be so much more than that. I want to be the one to hold you, to care for you more than a friend would. What I'm trying to say is: I love you." The Doctor told her.

Rose looked at him. Surely he hadn't just said? No, he can't have, she had misheard. "What?"

"I love you, Rose. More than anything." He repeated. Rose felt like she was living in a dream. One of those dreams where it seems real and that you never want to wake up from. Rose pinched herself, this wasn't a dream, this was reality and the Doctor was indeed telling her how he really felt.

"I love you too, Doctor." Rose said. She couldn't help the tears that had formed in her eyes. Never in her life did she think that she would ever be saying the words 'I love you' to the Doctor. She had never thought she would get the chance.

The Doctor smiled at her and bent down a little so he could reach her lips. When his touched hers, the Doctor could feel fireworks in his mind and hearts as he poured all the love he had for Rose through one kiss.

Rose responded eagerly. Their lips dancing over each other in a steady rhythm. The only reason they let go was to breathe. Their foreheads pressed up against each other, with smiles on their faces.

"God, I love you." The Doctor told her for a third time. Rose just smiled. "How about we head back to the TARDIS, I have something planned for tonight." The Doctor told her with a suggestive look in his eye. Rose giggled and quickly stole a kiss from him as the Doctor grabbed her hand and led her back to the TARDIS.

~...s~

The next morning, Rose was awake first and was tracing patterns on the Doctor's bare chest with her finger. The Doctor was still asleep and his arm was wrapped around Rose's bare shoulders holding her close. The previous night and been unforgettable and amazing. Something that Rose could get used to every night.

Rose moved from the Doctor's embrace slightly so she could place a kiss to his lips. As she pulled away the Doctor's eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes to see his lover smiling at him. The Doctor smiled back and kissed her fully on the mouth as passionately as last night.

"Morning," he said once he had let go.

"Morning," Rose replied.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, when we got to sleep." Rose smiled.

"Yeah,"

"I love you." Rose said simply.

"And I, Rose Tyler, love you." They kissed again before settling back down completely happy just laying in each other's arms.

That night at the Galactic Ball, had changed the Doctor and Rose's lives forever. And after that night 'A Million Love Songs' became their song.

_A million love songs later_   
_And here I am trying to tell you that I care_   
_A million love songs later_   
_And here I am_


End file.
